Lost and Confusedrft
by KawaiiInu-TaiYoukai4ever
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Read to find out what it's about ! Tehe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Inuyasha crew. And unless you are Rumiko Takahashi, neither do you. What do ya say to that! I do, however, own Eriko, her parents, Moshikan and Kungisan. I don't own Jano, Naota, and Barou though. Thanks Wheezi-chan!

The Lord of the Western Lands felt a sudden twinge as he sat in his study. His head shot up from the paper work he was doing and he walked swiftly over to the balcony. His eyes scanned his territory. "So...you felt it as well?" asked Sesshomaru. A figure in black leather slipped silently from the shadows.

"Something's been awaked. It has a hell'uva lota power." replied Jano, standing behind his charge.

Sesshommaru nodded in agreement . His instincts told him the tranquility of his lands had been disturbed by this new threat. This power was not of anything he had sensed before.

"Jano, go to Barou and tell him I request his assistence. I need you to leave promptly." said Sesshomaru, still staring out over the lands. Jano grimmaced at the thought of the young clan-lord. Barou gave him the creeps. He didn't like the fact the guy could read his mind either. Whenever they were in the same room he felt this uneasiness, he didn't know why but there was something about him-- "_There is nothing to fear. I apologize if my abilities make you uneasy_."

Jano stiffened at the voice in his head. He spun around to see a very amused looking Barou smiling at him from the door way. Jano growled deep in his throat. -_Damn you _- thought Jano deliberatly. "You may leave, Jano." Sesshomaru said without looking at him. "Hai, my lord." he replied. Jano walked stiffly over to the door, no taking his glare off the new-comer until the door closed behind him.

"When are you going to find a new bodyguard, Sessh? His negative thoughts are giving me a headache." complained Barou, rubbing his temples for more emphasis. Sesshomaru chuckled at his cousin's words. "You know perfectly well I can not do that. Besisdes, I know you didn't come here to discuss Jano's attidude."

"Hai, I came to warn you of a new presence. No doubt you felt it well. I have an idea of who might posses this much power." answered Barou. Sesshomaru just nodded. -_I just hope we can get to them in time_.- thought Barou.

-_Uhhh My aching head! Wait...where AM I?- _The young female youkai got up off the ground from where she was sitting. -_How did I get here_?- She sniffed the air lightly while observing her surroundings. -_So...I'm surrounded by trees. That's really helpful_.- she thought sarcassticly. Her black, waist-length hair moved like water as she turned form left to right. Her light brown skin shone with a redish hue and a golden glimmer in the sunlight that peaked through the trees. The female had her hair in loose braids, and her wavy bang covered a unique symbol on her forehead; a dot was in the middle of four other dots that pointed North, South, East and West. Her golden-brown eyes scanned the forest as her black-cat ears twitched at every sound.

Her ears picked up the sound of approaching foot-falls. She climbed into a near-by tree to watch the approaching figures from a distance.

"Get back here, ya' little punkling!"

"Make me, dumb-dog!"

-What in the world...?- thought the youkai as she saw a kitsune run into the clearing, followed by an enraged hanyou in a red youtaka.

"Inuyasha!" yelled another voice, causing the hanyou to stop directly under the tree she was hiding in.

"What the heck do you want, Kagome!" yelled the hanyou. A young girl walked up to him with her hands on her hips, trying to intimidate him. He just glared down at the petite girl.

"Stop bothering Shippo!" said the girl.

"Shadap! Why are you always taking HIS side! He STARTED it, but but I don't see you bitin' HIS head off!" countered the hanyou. By this time, an exterminator and monk ran into the clearing and rolled their eyese in unision. "Here they go again." muttered the monk.

"Why can't they just get along?' agreed the exterminator, putting down her weapon.

"Tell me about it." replyed the kitsune, casually walking over to watch the show with the twin-tailed cat, Kirara. The twin-tail snorted. "Kirara's right, Shippo, you're one to talk seeing as the cause of this mess." said the Miroku leaning against a near-by tree. Shippo just shrugged and observed the angry hanyou and girl, who yelled "SIT!"

The youkai female was throughly amused by the action taking place below her. Suddenly, her vision began to blur. She shook her head to clear it, but only succeeded in making it worse as well as cause her head to throb painfully. -_Oh...oh no! N...not again_!- She clung desperatly to the branch on which she was perched, but in vain. The last thing she remembered was falling out of the tree heading very fast for the ground below.

" I see. You think she is responsible?" asked Sesshomaru. He sat in his red satin armchair, resting his head on his fist, staring intently at his cousin. "If my sources and memory serve me well, I am certai8n it is her. There is, the one question of how she was released. Only powerful youkai magic or spiritual source of power could have canceled out that seal." said Barou, thinking aloud. His feet patted softly on the carpet as he paced.

"The Shikon No Tama." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Pardon?"

"The Shikon No Tama. It is the jewl of four souls, and holds a great deal of spiritual power. It was shattered by my imposile-of-a-brother recently and now every low demon and oni are after the shards in hope of increasing their pathetic power." he answered in a bored tone. He, of course, had no use for the jewel. His power was greater than many and it was beneath him to fight for something so meaningless. "Barou, " he said suddenly, rising fronm his armchair. His cousin turned to face him, his long, black hair and cloak billowing around him.

"Hai, my lord?"

"Go see if our theory is correct. I want to know exactly what's goning on." Sesshomaru turned, his silver hair flowing lightly around him, toward the door.

"My lord?" asked Barou. Sesshomaru stopped and peered over his shouder at him.

"If it pleases my lord, when I find her, my I bring her here?"eagerness rang in his tone. Sesshomaru paused for several seconds before saying, " Fine." and gliding out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha …blah.blah.blah and I don't own Jano, Barou or Naota. Those are Wheezambu's wonderful creations.

"Who is she?" asked Kagome and Shippo.

"What is she?" asked Miroku and Sango.

The Inu-gumi sat in circle around the youkai female exchanging questions and observations. Minus one member. Inuyasha sat far away from the group with his back to them. Kagome "sat" him, and then he was buried under the youkai girl and the branches she brought down with her. He was the one who has forced into the ground and buried but they were all fawning under that girl.

"Look! She has ears just like Inuyasha's!" Inuyasha's ears perched at the mention of him.

"Is she a youkai or hanyou?' asked Shippo tweaking her ears.

"I've never seen a youkai like her…she has dark skin…" commented Sango.

"Look at her clothes, obviously she belongs to royally." Pointed Miroku. He ran his fingers over the over the soft silk of her white shirt that was very large on her, yet if only came to the middle of her stomach. She wore flowing black pants that cut off at the upper thigh. Sango saw the mischievous glint in his eye as he stared at the girl's stomach and worked his way up. She smacked him in the back of his head. "Pervert." She muttered.

"Look at this necklace, it looks like a collar." Said Kagome, turning it a crescent-moon shaped pendent in her palm. "Her name's Eriko. That's pretty."

"She has two tails like Kirara!" exclaimed Shippo. –This I gotta see. - Thought Inuyasha, looking over his shoulder.

"They aren't tails, Shippo, it's a pelt tied around her waist to look like tails." Replied Sango running her fingers through the soft fur. –Hey that pelt looks just like the one…wait a minute…oh hell no! - Thought Inuyasha.

"Look at her, she's so adorable!" squealed Kagome. As soon as the word "adorable" left Kagome's lips, Eriko's eyes popped open and she jumped up, towering above the girl. "WHO ARE U CALLIN' 'ADORABLE'! " she yelled. Her braids billowed around her like leaves caught in an angry wind. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku stared at the clearly upset youkai. Even Miroku had enough sense not to say: her anger made her even more adorable. That didn't go for a certain hanyou who ran up and grabbed Eriko by the front of her shirt and lifted her into the air, letting her feet dangle a few inches above the ground.

"Alright, bitch, who are you workin' for? Is it Sesshomaru?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" yelled Kagome.

"Shadap!" he said to Kagome. He turned his attention back on Eriko and said; " Are you one of Naraku's incarnations? What the hell are you doin' here? Answer me, bitch!" Inuyasha stared at the youkai and almost recoiled in surprise at the look on her face. –I'm not gonna' let some girl intimidate me! - He thought to himself. But then again…that face was pretty scary.

Eriko crossed her arms in front of her breast and glared. "Listen up, pup, " she said in a soft threatening tone, "Don't call me a 'bitch'. The name's Eriko, use it. I'm not working for anyone and I don't know what you're blabbering about. I also don't appreciate you putting your hands on my person. HANDS OFF!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. She uncrossed her arms and smacked away his fist from her shirt. She then landed lightly and straightened her shirt, brushing off the spot where his claws had been, as if it were dirty. Inuyasha stared down at her, one eyebrow arched, thinking –What the…-

She looked back up at him; her golden-brown eyes bore into his pure gold. Eriko placed her hands on her hips and asked; "You got a problem?" When he remained silent, she said, "That's what I thought." Smiling triumphantly at him. Eriko turned on her heel and marched off into the forest.

None of the Inu-gumi had muttered a single word the whole time, until they watched Eriko strut into the forest.

"What just happened?" whispered Sango.

"I think Inuyasha was told off." Whispered Miroku. Inuyasha was snapped back to reality by their low talking. Slowly, his expression changed from astonishment, to realization to pure anger. Everyone's eyes snapped onto him as he squared his shoulders and began to storm after the retreating female.

"Inuaysha! Now what are you doing?" asked Miroku running to catch up with him.

"I goin' ta' give that damn girl a piece of my mind, I'll tell ya' that much." He replied through gritted fangs. He cracked his knuckles, indicating his true intentions. –Nobody curses me out and gets away with it! - He thought to himself, quickening his pace. Miroku placed a hand on Inuyaha's shouldder, causing him to stop and glare at the monk. Mirokuu grinned at him.

"Just leave it to me my canine friend. I'm an expertin this type of field work." With that, he ran into the forest, pursuing his quarry. Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Kirara ran up to Inuyasha.

"Where's Miroku?" asked Shippo jumping onto his shoulder.

"You'll see." was his only response as he followed Miroku's scent deeperinto the forest.-This is gonna be good.- he thought with a smirk.

"Sessh was right on target. This is one powerful jewel." mumbled Barou as he examined the mouth of a tomb. Actually, it was a body-shape engraved in the side of a mountain. It was covered by a giant stone tailisman on the front. Or at least, that's how he remmembered it. Now there was a giant hole where the tomb was and a huge crack split the mountian in two. Using hiss expert nose, he inhaled deeply, then exhaled. -_Hm...someone has definently been here. Even though it has been a while since their presents was actually here, their putrid scent still lingers. None of the woodland creatures have dared to set foot within twenty feet of this area_.- he shuttered slightly as a cold wind blew past him. The trees groaned in protest as they bent, blockinig the sun and causing the area to darken. Barou stood stock still. -_Yes...this is definently disturbing._- He had only felt like this once in his life and it happened in this area.

The memories that haunted him for years prior to the event were now coming back, as real and as vivd as the day they happened...because it happened here. -_No...I must leave this place_!- He stumbled slightly as he attempted to remove the images from his head. He forced them back into the confinds of his mind once again, but not before a truly terrifying image seared itself into his mind.-_I hope you are not injured.This time I will protect you, I will help you and I will save your soul before it's too late_.- he vowed silently as he caught her scent on the passing wind. Using his demonic speed, he moved swiftly over the landscape like a black blur. -_Eriko..._-


End file.
